House Ties & Family Ties
by Remy1
Summary: What happens when past secrets are revealed, romances abound, foes are friends and danger lurks? Read to find out and review to continue to get chapters to read.
1. Prologue: Changes

HOUSE TIES & FAMILY TIES  
By: Remy  
Authors Note: I don't own the Harry Potter characters unfortunately JK Rowling does. I do however own the rest of them J. There are a few romances happening during the story mainly though it will be between Draco and my character Katherine. Oops shouldn't have given that away! DARN! Oh well there are lots of surprises ahead, quidditch, family secrets, competition and romance all rolled into my story so ENJOY!! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it helps me write better stories...I also am going to require an online BETA reader so PLEASE if you are interested please tell me thanks :D enjoy.  
WARNING: foul language is in this chappie. The rating is really for the language and later chappies.  
Prologue: Changes  
Katherine was a golden haired, brown eyed, muggle-born, with tanned skin. As far as she knew. The day started off like any other, she woke up from her dorm bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, got dressed and went about her daily morning routine. After her last Transfiguration class of the year she went to Gryffindor Tower to put away her books before lunch. Katherine then proceeded to walk down toward the Great Hall to meet up with the trio and other Gryffindors for lunch. It was the 4th last day of school, and she would be a 7th year next year. As she was nearing the doors, she could hear fighting on the other side.  
"Shut your bloody trap ferret boy, before I do it for you!" yelled a familiar voice.  
When she walked through the door there was Ron defending himself as well as Hermione against Draco Malfoy. Ron was red in the face and Hermione was trying to pull him away to calm down before the teachers came for lunch. Malfoy just stood there with a smirk on his face.  
"You know the only reason you got into Hogwarts is because you'd be a bum on the street if you didn't. You're poor, ugly, and stupid-you always will be." Sneered Draco.  
Katherine had enough. She saw Ron start to walk away defeated when he noticed Katherine near the door.   
"C'mon and sit with us Katie." Murmured Ron.  
Katherine was too busy glaring daggers at Draco. Hermione realized what was wrong too late to stop her.  
"Kat no!"  
Too late, at the end of her words a resounding slap was heard across the Great Hall. All heads turned and all they saw was Draco Malfoy on the ground, stunned, holding a burning red cheek, with Katherine MacFarlane standing over him furiously. Draco slowly looked up at her and glared.  
"You'll pay for that MacFarlane." Growled Draco.  
"Fucking shut your gob Malfoy! I've had it! I've stood by for 6 years and watched you throw the same tired old insults at my friends and me. I don't want to hear to anymore. You obviously can't insult me with anything I haven't heard before. Malfoy, I have just 3 things to say to you. Number 1: act your age. Number 2: if you're going to insult me or anyone else, get better material, and 3: get a life! Because the way you're living yours, you'll end up alone, bitter, and EXACTLY like your father." Katherine ended her fury filled speech and started to walk back out of the Great Hall.  
Katherine was passing by the Slytherin table when she caught sight of Blaise Zambini, a raven haired, green eyed, pale skinned, 6th year Slytherin. She completely expected to see anger on his face but only saw what looked like an appreciative smirk. Katherine exited the Hall thinking about his smirk.   
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked out a few moments later.   
"That was...that was... BLOODY BRILLIANT!! I mean I never knew anyone could talk to Malfoy like that!" exclaimed Ron smiling like he'd received Christmas early.  
" Where did that come from?" asked Ginny.  
"Yeah, you've never acted that way toward Malfoy before." Commented Hermione.  
Katherine slowed her walking, " I don't know.. I do know that I'm not feeling too well right now.."Murmured Katherine as she held her head.  
A sudden piercing pain shot through her head.   
"Kat you ok?" asked Harry.  
A few moments later a loud, glass-shattering, ear-piercing scream was heard in the Great Hall. A minute later Ginny Weasley came bursting through the doors and ran up to the teacher's table. She talked hurriedly to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall nodded her head and ran out the doors behind Ginny.  
"What happened?" asked McGonagall.  
"We don't know, after the...after she left the Great Hall we were talking and then she just screamed and passed out." Said Hermione letting the incident slip from her accounts of what happened.  
"Let's get her up to the Infirmary." Said McGonagall as she conjured up a stretcher.  
They all proceeded to the Hospital Wing. After Madame Pomfrey checked Katherine she walked over to Professor McGonagall, the Trio and Ginny, and said,   
"Minerva, call Albus down here, something's happened."  
Professor McGonagall left quickly to get the Headmaster.  
"What happened Madame Pomfrey?" asked Ron worriedly.  
"You should go back to your common room, and I'll ask the Headmaster to talk to you tomorrow if he feels it necessary." Replied Madame Pomfrey quizzically.  
"No! I wanna see Katie now and make sure she's alright." Said Ginny angrily.  
Ginny walked past Madame Pomfrey and pulled back the curtain around Katherine's bed, but instead of seeing the tanned, brown-eyed blonde that was her friend, she saw a pale skinned, raven haired, blue-eyed girl.  
"WH...What!?"Stuttered Ginny.  
Just then Dumbledore walked in.  
"I see it has happened sooner than expected...hmm, well at least we know now who it was. Madame Pomfrey would you please contact Veronica Zambini and tell her the glamour charm faded earlier then she had guessed it would and that she should come to the school as soon as possible." Asked Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey nodded her head and walked into her office.  
"Headmaster what's going on? Who is that? Where's Kat?" asked Ron severely confused.  
"Well I suppose you should know. The Zambini family were never truly supporters of Voldemort, they only pretended to be for their own safety. Veronica Zambini decided to save herself the pain of knowing if she had children they would be brought up to be Death Eaters aka slaves to Voldemort. So when she learned she would be having twins, 1 boy and 1 girl she decided that at least one of them would have to be given up until a time came when Voldemort would no longer be in power. She decided with her husband Nicholas that they would give their newborn daughter to secret muggle friends in the nearby town, as well as place a very strong glamour charm on her so that even they would not be able to recognize her. When Voldemort found out about the twins, the Zambini's told him that the girl had died shortly after birth. Voldemort never really cared much for female Death Eaters so he accepted their answer. A catastrophe happened a few years later, the muggle family that had been taking care of the girl died in a horrible accident, the girl was not with them fortunately. Unfortunately for the Zambini's she was taken to social services and was up for adoption. They learned too late that someone had indeed adopted the child they were not able to find out if it was a muggle or wizard family that adopted their daughter and decided to wait until the glamour charm wore off before revealing her existence to anyone." Dumbledore finished his story and proceeded to sit in a nearby chair.  
"But sir, what does that have to do with Katie? And who is that girl?" asked Harry pointing to the sleeping girl.  
Hermione had been processing the information and it's relevance to the current situation, realization suddenly dawned on her.  
"Harry don't you see? This girl IS Katherine! Which means if she does have a twin with the Zambini name..." Hermione trailed off hoping the connection would make itself evident to the others.  
"BLAISE!!! KAT IS TWINS WITH THAT SLYTHERIN GIT!?!" cried Ron in horrific realization.  
"I must ask you to keep this to yourselves. No one will know until next year. If anyone asks tell them she was sent home early on urgent matters." Said Dumbledore.  
Madame Pomfrey came back and said, " The Zambini's will be here in the morning to pick up both children. They thought it best if they all went home together."   
"Thank you Poppy." Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall, "Minerva could you please have one of the house elves to pack up Miss Ma...Zambini's things from her dorm room."   
"Yes of course." Replied McGonagall as she exited.  
"Now as for you four I believe that Madame Pomfrey would like you to vacate the Infirmary so that she may tend to Miss Zambini. You'll be able to see her tomorrow morning before she leaves." Stated Dumbledore as he got up to leave.   
The four Gryffindors trudged back toward Gryffindor Tower, Ginny could be heard muttering something under her breath.  
"What are you muttering about Gin?" asked Ron slightly peeved.  
Ginny looked up at her brother with sad eyes.  
"sigh... well you know how I always said since my 2nd year that Blaise Zambini scared me because he has a calm, soothing yet still somewhat negative air about him, also factor in the fact that he still looks kind of like Tom Riddle with his hair colour and eyes..."   
"Yeah, so?"  
"When I was looking at Katie... she sort of reminded me of that...I don't want to be afraid of one of my best friends Ron." Sobbed Ginny teary eyed.  
"Don't worry Gin. Kat's still the same person she just looks different ....and is biologically related to my worst enemy's best friend. Everything will be better in the morning. I mean how much could happen to change her besides becoming family with Blaise Zambini?" replied Ron comfortingly.  
' I only hope I can believe what I'm saying will stay true.' Thought Ron to himself before they walked through the portrait hole.  
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAY!!! DONE PROLOGUE!! and in only 2 « hours. hmm at this rate I may have chapter 1 up by Saturday! That of course depends on you lot and how fast you REVIEW!! :) PLEASE REVIEW!! I haven't written in awhile so feedback is a necessity! Praise/Flame doesn't matter. You can also e-mail me at neo_pixie@hotmail.com :)  
Toodles & Til I write again ^_~  
PS I NEED A BETA READER!! :D 


	2. Going Home

HOUSE TIES & FAMILY TIES  
By: Remy  
e-mail- neo_pixie@hotmail.com  
Author's Notes: thanks to Cee for her review I really wanted to get chap 1 up fast so I think I will put it up before Sat as previously planned. Cee mentioned that I might have misspelt Blaise's last name...I don't really know.. but I am used to writing it like Zambini so i will continue to do so sorry to anyone offended. As per usual I own only my made up characters all original HP characters belong to JK Rowling.  
ON WITH THE STORY :D  
Warning: foul language yadda yadda yadda  
Chapter 1: Going Home  
~~~~~  
The next day started with the arrival of Nicholas & Veronica Zambini. Everyone save 1 Gryffindor, was seated at breakfast in the Great Hall. 10 minutes into the start of breakfast the large Great Hall doors opened and in walked the Zambini's. Mrs.Zambini smiled at the teachers then proceeded to the Slytherin table where her son sat with his fork halfway to his mouth full of eggs.  
Blaise put down his fork and stuttered, "M..Mother, what a surprise..I..I wasn't expecting to see you until the week's end." Mrs.Zambini smiled down at her son.  
"Go pack your things, we'll be leaving by noon." stated Mrs.Zambini, she then turned to leave.  
"B-but Mum.."  
"No buts. Pack then come to the Infirmary. WE are leaving today." commanded Mrs.Zambini.  
"Yes Mother.." mumbled Blaise as he got up to leave.   
On the way out Mrs.Zambini stopped at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Hermione, Ron & Ginny were staring up at her.  
"If you want to write or visit over the summer with..her...you may, I would never deprive her of friendship." whispered Mrs.Zambini to the 4 Gryffs.  
They all nodded in affirmation. The 4 got up and proceeded to follow Mrs.Zambini out of the Great Hall along with her husband, they all made their way up to the Infirmary.  
~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the Infirmary~~~~  
Katherine woke up with a splitting headache.  
"Anybody get the number of that truck?" chuckled Katherine as she held her head in pain.  
"Glad to see that you're finally awake." said Madame Pomfrey as she bustled in.  
"What happened to me?" asked Katherine confused.  
"Well I can't exactly explain that to you at the moment, here drink this." replied Madame Pomfrey as she handed Katherine some sort of tonic.  
Katherine took the cup from her hand and began to drink it.   
"It should help you with your headache."   
Katherine smiled up at Madame Pomfrey and began to hand her back to cup when she noticed something...her skin was pale when it was tanned yesterday, she did not panic yet but when she noticed black hair falling over her eyes realization that something was seriously wrong dawned on her, Katherine did the only thing she could at a time like this.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
She screamed.  
The Zambini's and the 4 Gryffindors chose that moment to come into the room.  
Katherine stopped screaming and whipped her head around to face her friends with wide fear filled eyes.  
"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wh-hat the bloody fuckin hell happened to me!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Katherine frantically.  
Katherine wanted to know the full extent of the changes that she had apparently gone through, she scanned the room looking for a mirror or something to show her reflection. She spotted a mirror on the wall opposite her bed. Katherine leapt from her bed and ran to the mirror to see herself only she didn't look the way she had yesterday.   
'raven hair...blue eyes...pale skin...' thought Katherine to herself as she sunk to the cold stone floor.  
"Kat.." whispered Ron as he moved to where Katherine was sitting on the ground.  
"Ron...what happened to me?...." said Katherine in a small choked voice.  
"Well...you see there was this whole thing that involves your past and...bugger someone else please tell her.." replied Ron exasperatedly.  
"I'll tell you what happened." said Mr.Zambini as he approached Katherine and kneeled before her on the floor. Mrs.Zambini just stood rooted to the spot where she was.  
"Who are you? You look familiar..." said Katherine as she tried to remember who he reminded her of.  
Unknown to everyone Blaise had walked into the room and stood by the door watching the girl on the floor sitting by his father while his mother stood by the Gryffs looking like she was about to cry.  
"Well...I guess to put it simply..I'm your father." said Mr.Zambini.  
"WHAT!?!??!" screamed Katherine and Blaise at the same time.  
Everyone turned to where Blaise stood stock still gaping at his father.   
"Let me explain...." Mr.Zambini proceeded to retell the same story Dumbledore had told everyone the day before.  
A few minutes later, when he finished Blaise walked over to face his mother.  
"Mum is this true?"asked Blaise.  
"Yes...she is your twin sister.." whispered Mrs.Zambini single tears starting to fall from her eyes.  
"We came because we plan to take her home with us. So that we can be a family again." added Mr.Zambini.  
"family...."whispered Katherine.  
Mrs.Zambini turned to her and nodded her head. Katherine thought about it and managed a small smile.   
"That would be nice....."murmured Katherine still in slight shock.  
Blaise was thinking fast about the situation, although he had always thought there was something missing from the family he'd never dreamed it would be a twin sister.  
"Mom, Dad, Gryffs excuse me I need to talk to Katherine alone for a minute." said Blaise as he walked over to Katherine took her by the hand and led her over to the far side of the infirmary.  
"Did you know about this AT ALL? Any part of it?" asked Blaise seriously.  
Katherine thought for a minute if she could remember anything about her situation from her entire life.  
"Well I remember when I was little....Abby...the woman who first looked after me...she used to tell me stories about witches and wizards stuff like that...specifically she would tell me about a raven haired witch who was kind of like a spy, she would play both sides and still come out victorious...until one day when she realized if she continued to play the game dangerously she could lose the family she worked so hard for...she decided that she would have to play safe and give up one of them...they were twins...that's what I can remember...but I SWEAR i never knew it was a true story or anything this whole time." explained Katherine.  
Blaise looked at Katherine like she was a doppelganger or something.  
"Mum used to tell me that same story....."whispered Blaise.  
Katherine's eyes widened in surprise.  
Blaise looked over at his parents and then back at Katherine.  
"Okay I think they are tellin the truth so...we go home this summer get to know each other maybe try to give mum and dad the family they used to have. What do you say? Truce and no more fighting..I mean we are brother and sister..twins really." said Blaise with a look of hope in his eyes and a good humoured smirk on his face.  
Katherine smiled, nodded her head and then did something Blaise never thought anyone besides his parents would ever do.  
She hugged him, and whispered in his ear,"thanks."  
Blaise smiled and hugged her back. Suddenly her heard a choked sob escape from his mother and he turned to see her smiling, crying and hugging his father.  
The Twins broke apart and walked back over to the small group.  
"Guess this means I'm gonna have to be nice to you and your crew now eh Potter." said Blaise with a smirk.  
"Yeah guess so, although I don't expect to be receiving the same truce with Malfoy right." chuckled Harry as he shook Blaise's hand.  
"Doubtful, well he'll have to be nice to Katherine because she's my sister now. Whoa won't that be a surprise to him when he comes to visit this weekend." said Blaise with a laugh.  
The Gryffindors laughed at the thought.  
"Well I guess this is goodbye for now eh guys?" said Katherine with a smile.  
"Yeah..but we'll come visit Mrs.Zambini already said that it would be cool." replied Ron.  
"Cool." Katherine walked up and hugged each of her friends.  
"See you guys soon then."   
With that she turned around to face Mr. & Mrs.Zambini.   
"I'm ready to go home now." said Katherine.  
"Let's go then. See you kids soon, perhaps for an extended visit at some point." said Mr.Zambini as he started to leave.  
They left the Hospital wing and made their way down to the front doors of the castle where a carriage was waiting to take them to Hogsmeade where they could Floo to Zambini Manor.  
Katherine turned to take one last look at Hogwarts before she would be gone for 2 months.   
"See you next year..I'm going home.."whispered Katherine as she walked out the door.  
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAY!! done chap 1!!! okay so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I still need a BETA reader so if your interested PLEASE tell me ^_^ Praise/Flame all are welcome. til next time.  
Toodles. 


End file.
